You Will Never Belong To Me
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: Dark Dasey. Warning: graphic sex situation. He smiled at her contently. Though his words came out in melancholy “Wrong. I made love to you. You raped me.”
1. Creep

_**Sorry for the inconvenience I wanted to fix the chapter layout. other than that I only changed like three things all Author's Note's. grammar and other mistakes wre not edited though I should have. oh well.**_

_**I would like to thank those who do review. I HEART you guys. Youre like my support team lol.**_

**A/N: This is my alternate ending to my fic "Breakdown". You can stop where Breakdown ends Ch. 16: Echo or you can continue with what is written below.**

**If you have not read Breakdown you might not have any idea what your reading. Or at least I wouldn't. **

**Warning: If you liked how that story ended you won't like this. **

**Disclaimer: Because of my sick mind I do not own LWD... and because I didn't think of it first.**

**Now I feel the need to explain why I am writing this AE. My fav Dasey fics are sinister. So it just feels wrong to write a very angst (IMO) story with one happy chapter. Thus, I have written what you will now read.**

**Graphic stuff in here not for the light hearted. The rating is there for a reason.**

**I hope its not too muddled for you. Ch 1 Creep**

Derek woke up in the night feeling cold. He looked beside him for Casey, but there was no one beside him. He sat up confused to discover he wasn't even in her bed, but his. This abashed him greatly. He didn't remember leaving her room. Why in the hell would he? Unless he had slept walk, but he never had done that before.

The silence in the room hummed in his ears. He could barely adjust his eyes to the darkness. Red letters loomed from his alarm clock: 10:00. That's when he had went to Casey's . He had fallen asleep with Casey. So why had he not waken up with her? And why was his alarm clock a broken piece of shit?

He shivered from the temperature of his room, but instead of getting a hoodie from the closet. He wandered to Casey's door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Well you know best don't you Case…What I'd do to get through to you." he shook his head, his mouth twisted in anger then turned to leave._

She had let him go. She wouldn't have if she had let herself feel, but she couldn't allow herself to. And he had left. Casey did know best. She had done the right thing. She had put aside what she wanted for others. She caste her feelings aside, closed her heart. She didn't love Derek. She couldn't deny what wasn't there. She slept soundly. No troubles or guilt bothered her because she didn't love her step-sister. She felt…well she's heartless so she couldn't.

He opened the door softly and smoothly closed it. She lay in the middle of her bed on her side. She was captivatingly lovely. That's when he noticed her clock too. 10:01. How could that be? As much as he didn't want to wake her, the whole thing unnerved him .He wanted to wake her. She would sleepily laugh at his tale, tell him to go back to sleep, give him a kiss, and fall to sleep with ease.

He kissed her lips to wake her. She stirred and her eyes opened wide.

"Get off me," she loudly whispered. Her expression in horror.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but--" he said affectionately.

"You need to leave. Now." she commanded, flustered that he had came into her room and kissed her while she slept, like a sick perve.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nothing was making sense.

She pushed him, wanting him off her bed.

"You changed your mind again, didn't you?" he asked a little menacingly, that she kept doing this.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't go, I'll wake up the entire house." she threatened.

He took her face in his hands. Her eyes widened with fear as he spoke. "But you said--You said we didn't feel wrong. You said I win." He frantically tried to break the distance that separated them.

Casey's eyes filled with sadness because she really hadn't said any of that, but she could see Derek believed she had more than anything in the world.

Seeing her eyes fill he thought for a moment she was about to apologize for almost allowing herself to do that to him and herself.

Until her voice quivered sullenly, "I'm sorry, Derek but I never said that."

His eyes turned black. His left hand reached her hair which had been pulled in a braid. He fumed cruelly "Don't lie! Why are you fucking-"

"I didn't say anything like that. I honestly don't know," she called out and struggled to free herself from his claim on her.

He pressed his forehead on hers and said trying to soothe her, "Case, don't you remember how incredible it was? We worked everything out and--"

He could feel her hot, salty tears sting his fingers. He kissed the stream down her face. Casey flinched. It hurt when she did that. He looked in her frightful eyes.

Spiritless he whispered "I don't understand."

The light flipped on. Edwin stared at Derek and Casey sitting on her bed. Derek still clutched her hair and face. Edwin saw how close their lips were. Casey gave a sob.

Edwin looked uncomfortable. Derek stood. "I heard voices," Edwin explained.

Derek pulled his brother's arm out the door and shut it while saying, "We're busy right now."

Casey ran to the door. "No don't say that." she told Derek. "Edwin! Get me out of here! Edwin!" she cried her hand on the door knob.

Derek jerked her from the door and locked it. He harshly grabbed her arms to stop her from leaving. "Why are you doing this to us?" he asked callously.

"I know you're upset, but you're freaking me out. I told you I wouldn't change. So I don't understand why you think--," Casey said sympathetically trying to free herself from his touch. "You left. I haven't seen you since. I haven't left my room since."

"No, I never left. You stopped me. You-". As he spoke he remembered slamming Casey's door. He had walked back to his room, sat on his bed. He had rubbed his hands on his face, and drowned his sulking with loud rock music because God knows what would have happened if he had realized that Casey refused his love.

No that wasn't today it couldn't have been, though it felt like it. No he hadn't left. She had stopped him, he convinced himself.

His words jumbled out as he desperately tried to make sense of it all. "No. We won and you had it all planned out how we would keep silent. We played around on your bed. And then supper--"

Two more tears formed from her eyes. She was convinced he had gone mad.

"Lizzie called me down but I wasn't hungry." she spoke pitifully.

The door handle rattled. George called out from the hallway. "Open this door."

**Ch. 2 Tonight, Tonight**

**A/N: I'm warning you, you will hate me by the end of this AE but I got to write what I think. **

Casey dived for the door, "Mom!"

Derek stopped her roughly by her elbow.

"What's going on in there?" Nora asked appalled by what Edwin had told her and her husband.

Casey sobbed. Derek ignored their parents incessant banging on the door.

"Why are you denying everything." he growled his fingers dug into her upper arms pulling her body against his.

"Youre hurting me Derek!" Casey cried out wretchedly.

"Derek!" George yelled.

"I found it," Lizzie said.

"There is no way I imagined the entire evening, Casey." he said maliciously.

"You must have though because it didn't happen. Look what your doing you're scaring our parents." she tried to sound calm though his seize on her arms cut sharply.

He brutally compacted his lips on hers and Casey squealed trying to escape. The door opened. The unscrewed door handle fell to the floor.

"Oh God," Nora shouted at what she saw.

George pulled Derek from Casey. Derek fought him, but George had him beat. Casey's hand flew to her throbbing lips and sobbed. Her body swayed now that the support holding her to her feet had been ripped from her.

Lizzie, holding a screwdriver, and Edwin stood behind Nora watching.

"Tell them Casey," Derek goaded. "Tell them."

She wept saying, "I don't know. I--I was sleeping and I woke up when I felt him kiss-- kissing me."

"Farther," he pushed sternly.

Casey's mouth gaped. "What?" She couldn't tell them what had occurred the past three nights. She'd die first.

"Tell them everything," he demanded emotively.

Casey's eyes pleaded with Derek. She couldn't and wouldn't do that. She may not have known what he thought happened earlier in the evening, but she knew exactly what happened before and she was determined that it would never happen again. She'd be damned before her mother ever found out.

She almost hated herself for doing what she did next.

Looking bewildered at him, her voice saddened, "What are you talking about? What do you mean 'everything'? There's more?"

"You know there is!" he grabbed her violently. "Its okay. We won't have to hide it. We can be together. Just admit it."

Casey shook her red face, as tears spilled. George again took hold of Derek's shoulder's, but to no avail. Derek was tightly attached to Casey. Her arms almost were going numb with pain.

"I don't know what he's saying!" she cried hysterically twisting and turning.

"Derek let go off her. Let her go." George ordered.

"No. Casey I didn't dream it. You're just saying that because you don't wanna do what you think is wrong. But what you're doing right now rejecting your heart that's wrong. " he delivered wildly.

Nora said trying to remain level-headed though she didn't like what her stepson was claiming, "Derek you need to calm down. Why don't we all go sit in the living room and you can tell us what you think is going on?"

He begged Casey with his eyes. "I didn't think anything. It was real. I couldn't have made it up. No. Casey don't you remember how perfect we were. Oh God we were--Please."

Casey bemoaned "No."

Derek's mind flashed a memory of him going down the stairs hearing the family come home from the store. He carried in the pizza grabbed a few slices and went upstairs.

"That's not how it happened." he said disagreeing with his mind. Casey questioned him with her eyes.

Derek remembered he fell asleep after eating. He really had dreamt the afternoon… But it had been so real, so perfect.

His eyes grew heavy. He lost all his strength. "No it was true." he whispered.

"Casey don't let it end like this," he beseeched and kissed her again.

George pulled him from her again this time succeeding. "Derek you and I need to talk." he told his son severely.

"No the only person I need to talk to is Casey." Derek said purposefully staring into her.

"Not when your like this," Nora stated.

"Casey. Please." he said like a child.

She hugged her arms around herself, crying harder she barely spoke "You need help."

Derek's face firmed with constrained fury. His hand reached out to her, wanting to harm her, but he rubbed the back of his neck instead. "You fucking bitch."

"That's enough," Nora warned.

"Derek, Casey is clueless as to what you--" George said making it clear for his son.

Still angry Derek shook his head, refusing to believe that.

"It's late. Derek why don't you go back to your room. Get a good night's sleep. And George, you and I need to talk," Nora noted to her husband.

George nodded. "Go on Derek."

"When George puts the door handle back on, lock your door Casey," Nora instructed.

Derek's eyes rolled upward and laughed finding it all bitterly amusing.

"Let's go." George said to the family.

Lizzie and Edwin began the walk to their rooms. Derek pushed his palms on his eyes in grief, not wanting to take that first step to the exit. He exhaled loudly wishing for the pain and confusion to stop.

No one spoke. Not wanting him to provoke him now that he was no longer shouting and attacking.

His feet stormed back to his room. His head hit the bed. His heart pounded in his chest. Emotions burned into him. Rage. Betrayal. Sorrow. Many more he was sure couldn't be defined. The torment drenched him. He knew they had all seen his vulnerability.

He was too angry to care though. He cursed God…Casey. And himself because he let her do this to him. He realized he was crying and his fist crashed down on the bed upset that he had become so weak and ruptured.

**Better to review than not review at all. No matter what you read you feel something whether it be boredom or 'eh'. So just write something.**


	2. Vermilion Part2

**AN: Ok now on to the best part of this story **

**Ch.3 Vermilion Part 2**

Hours past slowly. He found the will to move and it led him to his door. He opened it a little to see that no life existed in the hallway. He stopped at Casey's door, ran his hand along where his forehead had fallen to her ground many hours before.

Another inanimate object he had come to despise. He resisted pulling it from its hinges by consoling himself with the idea he would make good use of it. He would utilize it for his needs.

His hand crept on the door handle. George had replaced it before him and Nora returned to bed. He needed to see her and tried the door. As it opened, a wicked smile crept his face. Casey was sitting up in her bed unable to sleep. He closed the door.

"Waiting for me?" he asked nastily.

The moonlight made it clear Casey had been in affliction.

She quivered, "No, I--You shouldn't be here Derek."

"You want me here." his voice low and matter-of-factly.

"No that's not true." she denied defenselessly .

He took a step forward. "Then why didn't you lock your door like your mother told you."

"Because you wouldn't hurt me." she got out of her bed. "Understandably mom just doesn't want you in my room when its night. So you need to leave." she said quietly and composed.

"You hurt me," he said resentfully. "They all think I'm disturbed because you--"

She strongly interrupted "I'm beginning to wonder with you making up--"

"You did it to me. Look at what you've done to me." his voice shook with malice.

"You need to go before I call them back up again." she warned walking to the door.

He clutched her shoulders and flung her back to the door, knocking the wind out of her.

"I love you. How can that mean nothing to you?" he forlornly asked.

"I know how your feeling Derek and I wish you weren't, but just go." she let her words slip into the silence.

"Not when were not finished here." In his eyes a fire burned not ignited by hate or lust, but of the devil. His lips pierced onto hers.

She placed her hands on his face to pull it off hers. His body slammed her against the door, she felt herself merge into it. Casey managed a note of a cry for help, but his tongue penetrated into her mouth muffling it.

His hands traced her body. She couldn't breathe and stopped exclaiming for help. She shifting her head to the side to get some air. His hand pressed harshly on her mouth as his kisses fell to her neck.

"Don't fight this Case." he mumbled hungrily.

As he said them, she didn't want to. In two tugs he had her shirt off. Taking her wrists in each hand, he held her hands to the wall. As she was crucified on the door, she bit her lip knowing she shouldn't be enjoying his mouth on her chest. Her face apparently expressed her confliction of right and wrong. She trembled as she made her choice.

She made a move to escape, but he had her firmly where he wanted her. He looked into her eyes.

"You want this," he told her tenderly.

"No," she whispered then opened her mouth wider to shout, but he stopped her by letting go of her right wrist and smacking the side of her face.

Casey saw darkness for a moment. Her vision returned staring into his flamed eyes. Tears filled her sight. She felt his bare chest against hers. He had just taken it off, then took her right wrist imprisoned again. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"You shouldn't lie Casey," he said spitefully.

"Please don't do this, " her voice distorted by her crying.

"That's kind of funny seeing how that's what I've begged to you all along." he said maliciously.

He gave her neck one last kiss before vehemently shoving her around to the bed.

He unbuckled his pants. She tried to get up from where she had been thrown. His knees dug into the sensitive spot above her kneecaps. Casey gave a whimper of pain slamming the back of her head into the mattress. He then removed his knees, standing to remove his jeans.

"Derek please no. You'll be sorry in the morning." she swallowed a sob.

His body leaned on her as he captured her lips passionately. "I could never be sorry making love to you, Case."

She screeched "Lizzie!"

Immense agony shot the other side of her face as a sickening sound filled the silence. Her skull throbbed. Casey prayed someone would come.

She felt her pajama bottoms being pulled from her. She didn't fight the inevitable anymore, in pain and fearing being hit again.

He softly kissed where he had punched her. "I didn't want to do that, but you just won't let yourself love me." he spoke gently.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Stop," she winced expecting another blow.

"You're asking for this Case. Just as much as I am. I can hear you." his voice in a despair.

His hands began discarding her panties.

"You are out of your mind. I'm saying no." she wailed.

He got up from the bed ridding himself of his boxers. Casey struggled to make a last escape, but his hand covered her mouth, holding her down as he got back on her bed. He pulled her up farther to the head of her bed and separated her legs.

Her hand pressed strongly on his chest to push him off, with no accomplishment.

"I need to feel you Case." he touched her cheek affectionately as she flinched.

Casey gave a cry as she felt him enter her. She bit his shoulder hard from the pain, as tears stung her eyes. He groaned at the feel of her teeth in his flesh. Her teeth diminished their pressure on him.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely, referring to the harm a virgin feels. He kissed her tear stains three times.

"Please get off," she begged one last time.

"I love you so much," he said stroking her hair and began moving in and out of her slowly. Casey gasped beneath him, wishing this wasn't happenening. His hard thrusts gradually quickened. His own breaths labored. He moaned endearment words with each hit, as the pleasure intensified. He felt the climax reaching. Casey reached ecstasy first and he followed calling out her name. He collapsed on her.

The divine bliss they had reached steadily brought them back down to earth. As he returned from his high, he rolled off her. Emotionless Casey pulled the blanket around her. She wanted to move from him or something but all she did was convulse violently. She couldn't even cry though she had a lot to mourn for.

He got in her blanket as well and kissed her shoulder. She shuddered. He pulled her chin to look up at him saying in rapture, "You are everything to me."

She closed her eyes. Her nose curled. Derek kissed her jaw line saying in atonement "I just wanted to feel close to you Casey. You've been so far away."

Anger seethed in her.

"We are--wow, together you and I..." he didn't know how to describe it. "If you wouldn't fight it." he expressed innocently caressing her cheek.

She almost shook her head, but she ached and didn't have the strength to feel him maybe strike her again. Her eyes stared dimly at the ceiling.

He sharply seized her face, so she would look at him. His voice became pitiless and callous, "You longed for this as much as I. You can keep lying to yourself, but me and your heart know better."

He read the dissent in her expression. He sat up, pulling her up with him.

He spoke deadly, "No? You could've locked the door, but you couldn't do that to yourself. You could've fought harder, but didn't want to. You could've shouted louder, but that would have meant someone catching us, didn't it?"

"That's not it at all," Casey bawled.

"Don't even deny that the sex wasn't the most unbelievable experience of your life, as it was mine."

She almost started crying again at the realization, "Oh God you made me come."

He snarled, "I didn't make you do a goddamn thing."

His voice softened, delicately tracing her cheek "Ssshh. Whatever takes away your guilt. You can pretend I'm the bad guy in all this. We'll do it your way okay? Just as long as we're together."

He kissed her lips lovingly. She pushed him off in a wrath.

He comforted her. "You're tired; go to sleep. It's almost 5, I better go back to my room."

He sighed, pulling back a strand of hair from her face. "I love you," he whispered.

Like a shadow, he stood gathered his clothes. As he dressed, he looked down at her, his sight never leaving hers, except as he pulled his shirt back on. He turned to leave.

"Derek," Casey whimpered. He looked back at her from the door.

She whispered in anguish."You raped me."

He smiled at her contently. Though his words came out in melancholy "Wrong. I made love to you. _You_ raped me."

**Notice mostly throughout the last two chapters. I refered to Derek as 'he', because he is basically no longer himself really. Just thought I'd point that out.**


	3. My Heart Is A Weapon

**AN: To answer your question as to why Casey didn't scream loud enough, Derek was right. She does love him/ want to have sex with him, but only subconsciously. She is forcing herself to believe she doesn't because she's so self-righteous. **

**She is hurting herself by denying the truth. The mind games that she played on Derek provoked his antisocial persoanlity disorder. **

**He does love her, but now he has lost all sight of everything but that. In this chapter, he acknowledges that she has made him do something irrational/crazy, but he doesn't take responsibility for his actions. He doesn't really understand how far gone he is. He will do what it takes to love her even if it hurts others as long as his needs are met. And that is psychotic if you think about pedophiles. Not saying Derek is one.**

**Slowly his guilt and inner conflict about what he has done will dissolve as he deepens further into lunacy. Does that make sense?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.4 My Heart is A Weapon**

The alarm clock buzzed in its consistant way. Its beep would never alter, no matter who cried, sang, or died. It was definate. His hand crashed on the alarm to end its mechanic sound. He sighed and sat up. He wasn't too tired like he normally was when he woke. Scratched the back of his head, he headed to the bathroom. Suddenly he had the urge to take a piss.

His lips curved as he strutted past her closed door. He couldn't wait to taste her again. He knew he was no longer the same, too much had changed. She had done so much to him. As he shut the bathroom door and relieved himself he heard Casey's pitiful whisper in his head "You raped me."

Derek shook his head, reaching over to flush the toilet. _The self-righteous bitch was a fucking liar. I would never hurt her. I would rather walk through fire than bring a tear to her eye. She was such a damn liar. Why was she playing mind games? Because Casey likes to be the one who calls the shots. No way in hell will I let her lies mess me up than she already had. _

_Now the slut wanted to make me the bad guy? By crying rape? She broke me. She took away from me my hope and sanity. Why was she doing this to me? I didn't do anything wrong. She wanted me. She was just being uptight and in denial. Why cant she just let us be happy? I saw the pleasure in her eyes, heard it in her moans. _

_She did put up a little fight, but that's Casey. She's stubborn and likes a good fight. It did it all for love. I just wanted to feel her because I love her. So much it hurts, maybe the pain blinded me._

_Maybe I shouldn't have done it? But I couldn't help it. She shouldn't have pushed me away. Its her fault. I didn't want to fall in love with her. _

He stood outside her door. Edwin slowly opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hall. His eyes fell directly on Derek. They were filled with uncertainty and fear.

Derek asked unconcered "What are _you_ staring at?"

"N-nnothing," Edwin answered slowly.

Then noticing Derek was in front of Casey's door, he asked trying to sound casual, but his voice betrayed him "What are-are you doing?"

"Seeing if Casey's awake. Is that a problem?" Derek asked with finesse.

"Dont lie. I_ hate_ dishonesty Edwin" Derek said spitefully.

"Im not lieing. Im not doing anything. I-" Edwin quickly tried to explain.

Derek put his hands on Edwin's shoulders. He chuckled. "Hey youre alright kid, okay? Youre okay ."

Edwin nodded his head and Derek let him go. Without a second glance, wanting to escape, Edwin continued his way downstairs.

Derek turned his attention back to Casey's door and knocked on it.

"Im not going to school today. I don't feel good!" Casey feebly shouted.

He didn't care and opened her door. Casey sat up alarmed clutching her bed sheets.

"Get out," she demanded through her teeth.

"Youre not sick." he said matter of factly.

Casey closed her eyes, not wanting to see him. Her voice pleaded. "I don't feel good."

Lizzie from the door boldly stated. "Leave her alone."

Derek turned to see Casey's little sister. Lizzie looked past him and went to Casey.

"Ill tell mom you dont feel well." she said.

"Thanks," Casey said and tried to smile for her sister, but she couldn't.

"Maybe a little rest will calm your nerves Case," Derek said sentimentally.

"Yeah. Come on," she said nicely to Derek, not wanting to provoke him, but also wanting to protect Casey.

He looked back at Casey and knew he'd have to talk to her later.

He sat for breakfast kissing Marti goodbye as Nora took her to school. Derek could feel Lizzie and Edwin's eyes on him. He knew they knew. He could read it in their fear and sadness. He knew they were thinking him a monster. They were finding it hard to think of their brother as the sick fiends they heard on the news.

He wanted them to know the truth. He didn't know where to begin, how to explain it so they would understand. He knew his and Casey's relationship was something no one could empathize with. But that only proved how remarkable it was. Something noone else could touch.

Of course they wouldn't understand. He didn't need them to. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Casey understood and he knew she did. She was just being a bitch for now. But he'd talk with her later and she would be honest with him- and herself. He quickly hurried upstairs to grab his things and leave for school.

"Did you hear anything last night?" Lizzie whispered hesitantly.

"Everything," Edwin said uneasily. He couldn't meet her eyes. He was ashamed that he had heard his brother struggle and hit Casey so he could have his way with her. He was embarrassed that he had only sat and listened in the dark, terrified to do anything. He was mortified to admit he heard them have sex.

"I'm sorry," he said with guilt, looking at his food.

Lizzie nodded. She was sorry too. "I just froze. I couldn't believe what he was doing. I wanted to stop it, but I...was a coward."

Tears brimmed her eyes. Derek's loud steps pounded down the stairs. Lizzie wiped her eyes.

"Catch ya'll later." his voice detatched, said to his siblings. They sat still til they heard the front door shut.

Edwin comforted her amicably. "Youre not a coward. You were just shocked. I couldn't have imagined a worse nightmare."

"I gotta tell my mom. Its the least I could do for Casey. I know Casey will try to be self-sufficient. But mom needs to know." Lizzie reasoned mournfully.

"I don't know. What if Casey did give consent? We weren't there." he suggested.

"Did you not hear my sister trying to get away from him. She said 'no' several times. She cried out for me. And I just sat there." she lamented regretfully.

"I know at first she was- but maybe just before she nodded her head or did something, I dont know...that meant she wanted to." he tried to justify.

"How can you say that? It doesn't make sense." she shook her head.

"You know what doesn't make sense, that my brother would do something like that. He wouldn't do that. Did you not hear him say that he loved her and she meant everything to him?" Edwin reasoned almost in a frenzy

Lizzie's voice raised in intensity."Yeah he said that, but that doesn't mean he can take what he wants. Did you hear Casey? She said it was...that." She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"He said she did it to him too. We don't know everything." he lowered his voice trying to calm back down.

"I dont want to think bad of Derek. He's become my brother just as much as yours. But I cant forget what I heard: Casey begging, wanting help." Lizzie whispered almost in tears.

"If he did hurt Casey, I want him to pay, believe me. But I think we're jumping to conclusions...Where do we go from here?"

"Ask Casey." she sighed.

"But then she'd find out how we heard and didn't do anything to stop it." Edwin reminded her

"Well I'm going to do something about it now." she said in determination.


End file.
